Crossing That Line
by complacently-yours
Summary: This the when Emmett crossed the line and Paul got cranky. Remember? When Edward took Bella to Renee's because he didn't want her knowing that Victoria was back? And then Jacob told Bella at school? Yeah. So...here it is


_A/N: PLEASE review! Please please please! Thank you so much! _:)

Saturday. It was Saturday. Not that that was important, but I needed something to occupy my mind when we were running. Jacob's mind was filled with Bella. Of course, Bella. It has been a while since we'd heard anything but Bella. Jake's mind was filled with images of the last time he'd seen her, talked to her. I just didn't get what was so intriguing about her. Why did, like, everyone, like her so much? And a bloodsucker, too. Sam had often felt a little mad at her, for taking back the copper-haired leech right after he left her. The flahes of pictures of her, on the night he left her, that I saw from Sam's mind, were...horrible. They were hard for _me_ too look at, so what about Jacob? He loves her. That's all he wants. To protect her. For her to be happy. So, he last time. At her school. The leech holding her, _restraining_ her, as if Jake was dangerous. Doesn't the leech know that Jacob's by far the best at controlling his wolf side than anyone? Even Sam? Doesn't he know that Jacob would _never_ hurt her, as Edward did? And anyways, doesn't he have a fortune-telling "sister"? Why couldn't _she_ see what was going to happen to Bella when he left her, even if he didn't? Well, whatever happened, it was inexcusable, and she should never have taken him back so willingly. And hurt Jacob so much. That hurt us all.

Embry's mind was far less...complicated, and...sad. His was filled with random pictures of school, the pack, some girls, whatever. That test he had next week. Empty stomach. Well, all of our stomaches were empty. I could hardly wait for us to finish our rounds and hurry back to Emily's wonderful stove. Mmm...My mind drifted from our patrol, fantasizing about what new wonders Emily had cooked up. Bacon...Eggs...Spaghetti...Meatballs...Cake...Muffins. Her muffins were the freaking best in the-

_"Hey! Guys! Check this out!" _Jacob's voice in my head was loud and urgent. He was a little ways ahead of me and Embry, and he had picked up a scent of...

_"Victoria! Guys, someone tell Sam! The rest of the pack needs to get their butts over here if we're going to catch her!"_ But Sam had just joined our little circle, and saw what was in Jacob's head. He said he was hurrying to get the rest of the pack. We needed all the help we could get. We stopped running, and we were going to wait for Sam and the rest to get here, but Jacob said, _"But what if Bella's bloodsuckers aren't taking care of her?" _He wanted to go as fast as possible to catch the red-haired leech.

_"I dunno, Jake. Sam said..."_ Embry, always the cautious one.

_"Embry, relax. Sam said, Sam said. This is Bella we're tal__king about. And anyways, Sam didn't give us a direct order, we don't need to obey him."_ I agreed with Jacob. _"Come on, Embry, it'll be a blast."_

_"Fine, fine,"_ he grumbled. _"Jeez."_

We ran as fast as we could, and got to the treaty line. But the vampire trail crossed the line there. That vamp really knew how to manipulate things, didn't she?

_"Damn,"_ Jacob thought, though Embry was relieved. I couldn't care less, but I have to admit, I'd love to rip her apart. After all the trouble she's given us.

We spread out on the line, and Sam and the others, who had been running a bit north from us, smelled her. The Cullens had chased her back, but the others hadn't been there soon enough. We caught up to Sam and them, and the Cullens were right on the boundary line too. Victoria or whatever her name was was weaving in and out of the territories, and none of us could get her! It was pathetic, I must admit. Here we were: the whole pack and all the Cullens, though now that I think of it I couldn't remember seeing the copper-haired one, maybe he was at his house with Bella. Sam admonished me for my careless mistake. _"What if that had been a real enemy? One we had to kill?"_

Whatever.

So the big one...Emmett, he lunged. Missed, of course, Victoria is _so fast_ and Emmett ran after her and right over the line. Right into Paul, of all people. In Paul's mind was a single thought: instinct. That was all he had, I mean, anyone would have thought that, the bloodsucker was literally on top of him, but Paul...well, he's Paul. He jumped on the big vamp, but he missed. The disappointment and anger at his own clumsiness was top in Paul's mind. Emmett ran back to his side, and he had better be ashamed. He knew where the lines are. Then the blond female...she really is gorgeous, but she is a vampire, and all of them are abnormally beautiful, so I brushed it out of my mind. Anyways, she got a little cranky. She was starting to attack Paul back, but the calm blond male touched her and she stopped, looking angrily at him, but he just smirked. The black-haired, tiny one...the one that looks the least like a vampire, but of course we could tell she was one, ran up to the calm one and kissed him. Ugh.

Anyways, I turned my eyes away from them, (Jared laughed at me for that, and I was afraid I would never hear the end of it), and back to their leader. He and Sam agreed that we should go get Victoria. That took them a while. She was probably miles away now. The leader let us pass the line, but just north of Makah country she took off into the water. Damn that bloodsucker. We ran back to the Cullens, and they wanted to go back into our territory to chase her into the water. Yeah, right, like we were going to let them in there. Sam said no right away and the calm one said, in his obnoxiously calm voice, "What a pity, what a pity..." What a jerk.

As we were running back, Jacob's mind, more than the others, was jam packed with disappointment and worry for Bella.

_"What a great fight that would have been," _Jake thought at me. _"Huh?"_ I said: _"Oh, yeah...crap luck we missed her." _Sam thought, _"We should keep a lookout, more than usual, around the place. She might try coming back..."_ Talking strategy like always.

Embry was less enthusiastic. _"Aw, I dunno. I don't think-"_ But Jacob interrupted him with, _"Jeez, Embry. What's gotten into you? I know you never liked a good fight but still. You ARE a werewolf."_

Embry jumped at Jake, and while they started wrestling, I joined the rest of the pack.


End file.
